


The Humming Bird

by Charlie_Writes_Fanfiction



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Writes_Fanfiction/pseuds/Charlie_Writes_Fanfiction
Summary: Lennon Galewood is forced to live with her unbearable new step father and overly dramatic mother after the death of her father. However, the clues he left behind lead Lennon to discover more than she would have ever thought to find.
Kudos: 2





	The Humming Bird

I sighed as I got out of the car, grumbling the whole way through our new house. With a flick of my wrist I tossed a candy in my mouth. Why did we have to move to this ugly house anyways? As I trudged up the stairs, I could hear the old stairs creak like they were about to give and send me through.

I could hear mother and her husband arguing as I went to look around the new house. Two floors, an attic, and a basement. There were supposed to be at least four bedrooms and two guest rooms, and each bedroom had a bathroom. Aside from the personal bathrooms, there was one bathroom on the second floor. I sharply blew some of my long blonde hair out of my face. Mother had already stated she and her husband would have separate rooms, with their beds already placed in them. Mine had yet to arrive.

I was given my pick of what room I wanted aside from the two already chosen since I was an only child. As I compared the rooms I huffed as I realized that they were not good at picking their rooms. Theirs were bland and each only had a window. I decided to pick the one furthest down the hall with the large dome window and window seat. It was also the largest bedroom. The bathroom was equally as fancy as the room, thankfully. I’d have to replace the ugly pink curtains hanging in the room, as well as the even uglier flower one’s in the shower.

Neither of them cared how I styled my room as long as I didn’t change my appearance to much. I still remember the comments at dinner last month.

“Young lady, black is a mourning color!”

“Are you alright darling? Did we upset you?”

“Go take off those morbid clothes into something more fitting!”

I wasn’t happy, and neither were they. It’s just clothing! Who cared if it was darkly colored? While I did listen, I still took the opportunity to change my style with the colors I actually liked and took it upon myself to decorate everything in the same fashion.

As I stared out the window I frowned. We did have neighbors and oftentimes I would leave the curtains open. I have to get something to put on the glass so I couldn’t be bothered by some creepy stalker. I quickly tallied everything that would need to be changed to match my aesthetic properly. 

With a sigh I dropped my bags and went back downstairs to retrieve a few of the boxes I needed to set up in my room. I didn’t bother exploring the rest of the house. No doubt mother would decorate it like one of those stupid housewife homes. 

Gosh how I hated her new husband. Richard, the ugliest man in the world it would seem. Wasn’t ugly face wise, but sure was a nasty man. Not only did he cheat on her at least three times within the week, he took pride in being drunk all the time. It was repulsive! I can only be grateful that he has neither hit me or my mother.

He was rich, and owned this house for a while before moving us in. He also had a ton of family friends who would soon be coming over to see the house. A month before I would be forced to wear one of the ugly pink dresses and floral hair clips. That is, if she could find any. I took it upon myself to donate every last one of the hideous things. None of them even fit my chest or hips.

I quietly grabbed two boxes, one on top of the other, and began to rush them upstairs. Two at a time was my best bet so I wouldn’t trip or crumble. As I did so I tried to remember which box my desk things were in. I didn’t have any time to label them before they were jammed in the u haul. 

“Looks like it’s gonna rain today! How awful!” I heard Richard grumble. Mother shook her head before grabbing a box of hers and entering the house. No doubt a box of her makeup.

“I happen to like the rain. I think it will be a lovely day since it will rain,” I snapped. He shot me a look as if to say “Shut it young lady!”. I didn’t fear this man, nor did I feel any love for him. If anything I saw him a nuisance to my quiet life. I’d prefer to be writing all day in my bedroom surrounded by my soft pillows and a nice cup of tea. 

“Darling, don’t antagonize your father-”

“He’s not my father.”

Mother huffed and that was the end of it. I finally had all my boxes upstairs in my room anyways. I hated when she did that. She never stepped in the way she should, the way she had to. The way she ought to. Dad would have. He would’ve helped me in my writing and encouraged me to continue wearing dark clothes. His funeral wasn’t even that long ago. I wasn’t given the time to mourn. 

I really hated them both right now. I missed dad so much. The few things I had from him quickly went into a private box I had inside the box I had on my hip right now. A secret and locked box, one that neither of them could open.

The lock was the only thing stopping them from opening the box and taking his things and my money, as well as a few private items. There was no way I would let them anyways. My floor bed had a bunch of compartments. I would soon hide it in one, then cover it in clothes. No one would dare touch my underwear drawer.

With a quick turn I snatched my blue raspberry slushie from the drivers side. No one liked the flavor, which is why I left it up there. A small torture for Richard. I walked right back to my room while chugging as much as I could of the frozen treat without hurting myself or choking. 

“Make sure to come back downstairs for lunch, Lennon!”

“Yes mother!”

“What happened to mom or mommy?”

I went silent. She hadn’t been called that since his funeral. I wasn’t going to call her that anymore, not until I was ready to. Instead I just walked right into my room. The only thing I was happy about was that she wasn’t going to call me Penelope anymore. My dad made sure to have her call me by the name on my birth certificate and not the name she had in mind.

None of dad’s pictures would be hung in the hallways, only on the stupid mantle. Did she have to move on so quickly like her marriage to him was nothing? I shook my head and just shut my door. I could hear my earrings jangle every time I did. It was good for grounding myself before I snapped. 

I recall the times me and dad had gone to get them pierced over and over again. He had sat with me as I got many done all over the place. He even got my labret piercing for my birthday. It hurt a lot but I loved it, just I loved him. The only reason Richard let me keep it was because it was brand new. If I were to take it out I would have a more noticeable scar since my skin did that a lot. 

Not like he could make me either. If it had been fully healed I would have refused and even fought back if he forced me to. I wouldn’t get rid of any memories. I shook my head again, setting up the window seat quickly. When would the moving truck get here again? We had jammed the furniture we couldn’t put in our u haul trailer in there.

I couldn’t set anything up just yet, but I could go grab all the paint for my room and get started. The homeowners had taken it upon themselves to set up the place for painting before leaving, which was actually super cool of them. It meant less time setting up and more time to paint. I threw on an ugly button up and my paint splattered shorts on before heading to grab the paint stuff.

“Getting to the painting?”

“Yep.”

“Going to reply with more than just one word?”

“No.”

“Alright then, suit yourself. Lunch is sandwiches by the way.”

“Cool.”

I quickly headed up back to my room. Gosh Richard was creepy. I hated that he was here, regardless of whether or not I would still be poor if it had meant I wouldn’t have to see him. I sighed with relief as I dropped all the stuff right at my feet before looking around.

I had to paint the roof, and since there was the dome window there were exactly five walls with a slant in the ceiling. I’d also have to take down the curtains, but not the curtain rod. It had been set to face inwards luckily.

With a loud pop I cracked the bucket of dark blue green paint open and got to work.


End file.
